A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for deicing high traffic areas and surfaces, such as sidewalks, bus stops, roadways and the like. More specifically, this invention pertains to a apparatus for delivering a deicing agent from a refillable reservoir to the surface through a substantially fixed distribution network terminating in one or more nozzles defining spray zones.
B. Description of the Related Art
Many methods and apparatuses for the delivery of de-icing agents are known in the art. Deicing agents, such as sand, salt, and brine solutions, may be spread by hand or machine; rotary spreaders may be used to deposit salt and sand, while large trucks may deliver salt to roadways or pump deicing solution onto the surfaces of airplanes. These systems all have in common the need for substantial human involvement in the process of depositing the deicing agent. While it may be appropriate to have people involved in the process of deicing airplanes, for example, it is often impractical or ineffective to have people involved in deicing high traffic areas and surfaces such as bus stops, sidewalks, and storefront walkways. It may be impractical because of the remoteness of the surface to be deiced, the relatively small area to be deiced, or the time frame in which de-icing is required. It may be ineffective because a significant ice event; namely, an event wherein freezing rain, sleet, snow, or hail is present or anticipated, can severely tax the ability of a person or crew to reach a location to be deiced or timely deposit the deicing agent. A wide scale ice event could leave many high traffic areas dangerously icy, while areas deemed more important are attended to first. There is also risk that many locations will not be properly deiced or will be poorly or incompletely deiced.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide an apparatus that is installed adjacent to a high traffic area and which is suitable for depositing a deicing agent, such as a brine solution, onto the surrounding surfaces. The apparatus could be turned on manually, remotely, or in response to the detection of an ice-event or conditions giving rise to an ice event. Once in operation, the apparatus could spread the deicing agent without further human intervention, except, perhaps, to turn the apparatus off. It would also be advantageous for the apparatus to deposit the deicing agent in a substantially consistent, though adjustable, pattern, so that deicing is consistent. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus that is easy to recharge with deicing agent after the de-icing process has completed. Such an advantageous apparatus and method is provided with the present invention.